overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Jircniv Rune Farlord El Nix/@comment-5.103.178.197-20160623203131/@comment-147.91.198.10-20160629103951
I was under the impresion that the denisens of Nazaric are mostly not simple heteromorphs like trolls but horrific monsters like devils, demons and similar. It’s not uncommon in fantasy for supernatural evil forces to be united and out to destroy all mortal life. For instance in World of Warcraft the demons that plan to destroy the universe have created the undead. What humans feel in Nazaric is not simple fear like we would feel in front of a lion. The creatures of Nazaric radiate a real aura of evil and dread that physically affects the low level humans. Also there is a world of difference in facing and animal and a foreign civilization of absolutely evil beings that views you as food. The emperor felt like the creatures viewed him as an insect, cattle for slaughter and he was not wrong. Most of the inhabitants of Nazaric would happily exterminate the human race if Ainz ordered it. Also, Ainz behavior at the battle with the Kingdoms paints him as a genocidal psychopath. Ok, even Ainz himself didn’t know he would kill 70000 people with the spell so let’s say that was ok and necessary for his plan. But, at this point his objective is done, the Kingdom is in full retreat, everyone is dumbstruck by his power but he still proceeds to kill 100 000+ more humans for the fun of it. He laughs about it and demands cheers and ovations from terrified imperial solders. Also, all Ainzs good deeds are unknown in the outside world or attributed to Momon. Even E Renatl survival could be attributed to Momon. So from human perspective the chances of Nazaric destroying the empire and some point in the future are rather high. The empire needs to do something about Ainz before it comes to that. They are in direct contact with Nazaric so they can’t afford to wait like the Slane theocracy. It is true that what they are doing is rather obvious but, as you said, they don’t have any other options. To me it seemed the emperor planned to carefully gather allies, share information and maybe eventually do something about Ainz and not recklessly start a war against Ainz at the first opportunity. The same thing with Mare. They are not going to bluntly offer him to defect but first will try to probe him carefully. The emperor’s logic that among all those different creatures at least one must be dissatisfied is not wrong he just can’t possibly know that all of Nazarics inhabitants were programed to be absolutely loyal. You say they need to gather more information on Nazaric. How does one gather information on foreign powers? From ambassadors, spies and defectors. The emperor actions seem reasonable to me. He did order his people that, even while they are plotting in the background, they can’t antagonize Nazaric under any circumstances. I think the emperor was aware that Ainz suspects something. He wasn’t terrified because Ainz suspected treachery but because Ainz showing up at the coliseum meant he knew everything, predicted everything down to details and that broke the emperor. Think I will stop here else I might write a novel to ;)